


Boom

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Antiquarian's Chest [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9730.html?thread=40172034#t40172034</p><p>Someone blows up the Chantry before Anders gets a chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

Everyone in Kirkwall froze as terrific roar tore through the air and the ground trembled. In the Hawke Estate, the concussive waves almost ripped through the house. Marion stumbled briefly before widening her stance to compensate. Merril laid sprawled across the floor. Anders had slid down the wall he was leaning against and was attempting to untangle himself from his robes. Varric had straightened in his chair and was holding on to the table beside him. Around them all, items had fallen from the walls, some breaking.

“What in the bloody blazes was that?!” Isabela’s waterlogged voice called from the bathing chamber

Eyes narrowed, Marion surveyed her companions. “I don’t know... but I will be finding out.” Grabbing her sword and shield, she strapped them on and headed for the door, her companions scrambling behind her. 

Outside in Hightown, many people were poking their heads out of their homes and people were filling the streets. As the group passed the stairway to the Viscount's palace, Aveline was hurrying down them, a full unit of guardsmen behind her.

“Hawke!” She called. “I should have known you’d have something to do with this.”

Indignant, Marion glared, “In this instance, at least, I am innocent. I’m just going to find out what happened.”

“Whatever it was,” someone in the crowds called, “it came from way of the Chantry.”

“Right.” Marion nodded. “I have a feeling some heads are going to need split.”

“I’ll join you.” Aveline said.

 _Who knew being Champion could have it’s advantages?_ Marion thought grimly as they waded through the crowds. Smoke began to taint the air and they could hear people crying and screaming from the Chantry courtyard. The group made it through the last of the bystanders to stare in horror at what lay ahead of them.

The Chantry was in rubble, some of it still sluggishly smoking. Debris littered the ground and guards were trying to keep people back from the scene. “What in the Void happened here?!” Marion cried, “Elthina! Sebastian!” She elbowed her way past a line of onlookers and stood at the edge of what used to be the stairway.

“Hawke!” A Starkhaven accent hailed her. 

She turned and grabbed Sebastian in a rough hug, “Maker, I was so worried! What’s going on? Was Elthina in there?”

“No, child. I am fine.” Grand Cleric Elthina was being supported by one of Aveline’s guardsmen. Her robes and face were dirty and torn, her hair was in disarray, but aside from her leg she appeared to be uninjured.

“Thank the Maker!”

“Yes. I believe it was his hand that lead me to leave the Chantry at the a rather opportune time. I had remembered an appointment with Knight Commander Meredith.” 

Suddenly Anders let loose a string of curses that would have made even Isabela blush, causing everyone to turn to look at him in suprise.

“I admit some surprise. I did nae think that he cared that much for the Chantry.” Sebastian commented bemusedly, a flush rising on his face.

“Somehow...” Varric piped up, “I don’t think that his issue.”

“Something you want to share with the class, Anders?” Marion barked. “Is this your doing?”

“What? No! Unfortunately!” There was a flash of blue in the healer’s eyes. “Someone stole my plan! This was going to be MY moment of glory! MY fight for mage rights! Someone has taken my gesture and twisted it for evil purposes!” 

Marion stalked forward and grabbed the mage by the robes, “YOU! You were going to blow the Chantry?!” Anders cowered from her fury, realizing he really shouldn’t have said that, “What in blazes name is WRONG WITH YOU?! You stupid conceited asshole! How many people you think have died here?! You were going to cause that?! I aught to-”

“Wait!” Merril called. “If it wasn’t him, who was it?”

“Daisy has a point.” Varric calmly pointed out.

“Ah... Champion?”

Marion growled and dropped Anders’ robes, allowing the mage to fall onto the flagstones, “What?” She turned to see one of the guardsmen standing nervously in front of someone.

“I believe this is one of yours.” He stepped aside to reveal a young blond dwarf looking around happily.

When his blue eyes landed on Hawke, his face lit up and he hurried forward, holding out a stone to her that appeared to have once been part of the Chantry. “Enchantment!”

Two mages, two warriors, and two rogues slapped their hands over their faces. Marion groaned, “Oh, Sandal.”


End file.
